Until My Last Breath
by x.Poison Kisses.x
Summary: Amy Rose is having a hard life. Her best friend moved, and not only that, but she's trying to forget about Sonic! Will she be able to restart? Better yet, who will she fall in love with? Rated T for somewhat of language. CHAP 1 UPDATED!


**Hey Guys! This is my first story on FF, so I apologize if it sucks. I used to write on other sites, but now I think it's time I gave FF a try :). **

**Please DO tell me what you think! If you think that the characters aren't acting right then tell me. I'd also love to know how my writing style is. I won't be angry at you if you tell me that you see a few grammar problems or a typo. **

**So please R&R! Thanks so much!!**

**[DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the Sonic characters. All I own are my OC's. Thanks for understanding!]**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Move**

_(Amy's POV)_

I sighed as I walked one of the long streets of Station Square. I had just come back from the mall. I was on my way home to get fixed up before I headed to work. Yes, shocking, I know. Amy Rose has finally found herself something to do other than chase that Blue Blur. But to get to the point, I've finally gotten mature.

After waiting many years for Sonic to come to his senses, I got tired of it. Sick and tired, to be exact. I mean come on! I'm 16 now, probably as beautiful as I can get, and Sonic STILL hasn't realized I was simply made for him? Talk about a total bummer!

But I've realized that I don't need him. But I DO need someone to love. Right now I'm not sure who that'll be, though. I'm 16, I've grown my quills to chest level, my voice doesn't sound so young and high-pitched anymore, I've grown physically (and I suppose mentally too), and not to mention that I've even gotten myself a brand spanking new style! Now who do you suppose would want some of _this_?

…But back to reality.

I walked up the long stairs to my apartment. Yes, I'd also recently moved from my old pink house. It reminded me of a house that a Playboy Bunny would own. Plus, in order to get my new life in great shape, I had to forget my old ways. That also went for my old shop-addicted self. I had to stop shopping as much as I used to, I was running low on money since I was actually paying bills, and my job didn't really pay enough.

I began to think about what movies to bring to occupy the kids. I mean the kids that I babysat. After all, I WAS a babysitter. I finally reached my doorstep, huffing and puffing. I reached for the keys in my pocket, but instead collapsed to the ground. I wasn't sure how much more stress I'd have to deal with. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I groaned and grabbed it from my pocket. The caller ID clearly stated it was Sonic. Surely he wasn't calling to tell me he loved me, right?

I answered it. What a fool I was. "What is it now, Sonic?" I asked rather harshly. "Ames! Finally you answer! I've been callin' your house phone and everything. Anyways, I got news." He sounded rather excited. This screwed with my thoughts, but I ignored it. I sighed. "Sonic, just _how_ many times have you tried to reach me?" I asked, curious. He chucked. "Oh, I dunno, all I know is that I called your house at least a million times, but I'm not exactly sure about your cell. Why?" I slightly blushed. But it quickly went way, for I knew he'd never see. "No reason. So, uh, what's the news?" I asked slowly. I wasn't sure I was ready to know, though. What if the news was that he got a girlfriend? I began to breathe deeply, nervous for what he was going to say. But to my surprise, his voice grew saddened.

"I didn't really wanna be the one telling you this, Ames, but Cream's moving. She figured it'd be a whole lot easier if I told you. I mean C'mon, you know how soft good ol' Cream is..." I gasped. Cream wanted _him_ out of _anyone else_ in this whole WORLD to tell me this? I began to cry. Sonic sounded disappointed with himself. "Look, Amy, I'm sorry I had to tell you. I really am. I knew this was gonna happen. Are you mad at me?" I suddenly began to fume. _'Are you mad at me'_? Was that honestly all he could think about? My best friend in the entire universe was moving, and all he could possibly think about was if I was mad at him? How ridiculous! But I decided to lie, since it didn't feel right to be pissed off at him. I mean come on, he didn't HAVE to be totally polite and tell me. He could've just let me find out on my own.

"No… I'm not. I'm sorry for crying. I'm such a cry baby, huh? That was really nice of you to call me for that." Sonic didn't reply. He just grew silent. "Hey Ames, gotta scoot. Sorry for such short notice. I think ol' Eggman's up to no good again! I'll call ya again soon, okay? Go see Cream before it's too late!" and before I could reply, he hung up.

I slid my phone down (it's one of those slide phones) and decided to get up. I quickly got into my apartment, having an empty feeling inside. I still had to get ready for my babysitting tonight! Not only that, but Sonic didn't tell me when Cream is leaving. I decided to suck it up. I walked over to my home phone and picked it up nervously. But I didn't want to say my goodbyes to her over a stupid phone. I wanted to do it in person!

I decided to call her anyways. I dialed her house phone number and patiently waited for someone to answer. Suddenly some male answered the phone. "Hello? Rabbit residence." I didn't reply. The male repeated it again. "Hello? Anyone there?" I finally found my voice. "Yes, sorry. Is Cream there? It's Amy." The male voice seemed surprised. "Ah, Amy Rose! Cream sure has been talkin' about you a lot lately. She claims that you're like a sister to her." I blushed. "Yeah, she's a real sweetheart. Um, may I please ask who I'm speaking to, though?" the male chuckled. "Oh yeah, sorry! It's me, Vector." I stood there, silent for a few moments. Vector? Had he finally gotten the guts to ask Vanilla out? I finally once again found my voice.

"Oh. Well hello Vector. Sorry I didn't recognize your voice. You sound a whole lot different over the phone." Vector chuckled again. "Nah, no problem. So I'm guessing that 'cha wanna speak to Cream?" I nodded even thought he couldn't see. "Oh, um, yes please. That'd be great." Without reply, I heard him call Creams name. "OH CREAAAAM! AMY ROSE CALLED!!" I could hear Cream shrieking in the background. Then I heard her grab the phone.

"Oh Amy, I knew you'd call! I'm so glad you did!" I was looking out the window, admiring how dark the earth's sky was getting. Then I realized Cream was talking to me. "Oh, Cream! Thank goodness you're still here! Why didn't YOU tell me that you were moving instead of Sonic?" I asked, tapping my foot. Cream sighed. "I'm sorry Amy. I thought that if I did it that it would have been much too hard for you, so I thought maybe mister Sonic could make it easier. Since you like him and all…"

I sighed. "Cream, I love you more than anyone else on both plant Earth AND Mobius. It would have been SO much easier if you have done it. But I understand, so don't feel bad. Say, why _are_ you moving anyways?" Creams voice began to sound saddened. "My mother believes that mister Vector is her new soul mate so they're officially engaged. Vector wants us to move back to Mobius because he said that's his home planet and he wants to settle down there."

Cream doesn't like to talk about her biological father, so I don't really know much about him or her past life. I'm not sure if he's dead or what. I tried to choke down the fact that my "sister" was going to be SO much happier living in Mobius and finally having someone fill in her father's place. But it wouldn't budge. That was my biggest fear, losing friends.

"Cream, tell me, how are you? Are you okay with this? Do you think your mom is making a big mistake? Do you want to-"but I was cut off by Cream's giggles. "Amy, I'm fine! I'm really fine with it all! I think mister Vector is really healthy for my mother, actually." I sighed. "Cream, I know you're probably saying that to cool me off. I really wish you didn't have to move, though. I mean I'll never get to see you again!" I tried to choke down my tears. Everything went silent. Cream finally spoke. "Amy, why don't you come over for the night? We aren't moving until tomorrow." And what did I do? I accepted it. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd have with her, so I decided to waste all my time I had left.

* * *

**Oh wow! That took like 2 days to write, ha… I'm actually really proud of it all. What about you guys? And again, I really apologize if it sucks. I put a lot of thought into it, though. And sorry about the length O.o…**

**Please R&R! I want to hear what YOU have to say!! :D!!!**

**-xPK!x**


End file.
